Sonic's Paradise City Adventures Ep 1
by Carcrasher88
Summary: New Places, Same and some new Faces” - Sonic the Hedgehog and the crew move to Paradise City. Who will they meet, and what kind of trouble will they get into? Find out in the first "episode" of the new series, Sonic's Paradise City Adventures!


**Hey, everybody! CC here! For those who are unfamiliar with me, it's because this is both my first Sonic story, and my first Burnout one, too. (Ok, so there's no Burnout category...) For those who do know me, and to those who don't, don't forget to review, and get ready for the new fanfiction series... Sonic's Paradise City Adventures!**

Paradise City Adventures

Episode 1

"New Places, Same (and some new) Faces"

An introduction sequence starts, with a flyover of Paradise City as the song "Paradise City" by Guns and Roses plays in the background...

"Welcome to all! This is CrashFM, and I'm DJ Atomica, bringing you a beginners guide to the city.

Paradise City...one of the only cities in the world where there are almost no traffic laws. This beautiful city is an amazing haven for the most aggressive and precise drivers in the world.

From the beautiful, serene hills and waters of Silver Lake (for each region, there's an individual flyover)...to the high peaks and twisting roads of White Mountain...to the industrial and marine setting of Harbor Town...to the lights and sounds of Downtown...to the beaches and hotels of Palm Bay Heights...to Paradise City's greatest tourist attraction, Big Surf Island, Paradise City has it all.

Just don't try to get yourselves in a big mess with some of the city's best. If you don't show respect, neither will they.

So, get out there, have fun, and enjoy everything Paradise has to offer! This is DJ Atomica, signing off."

The Paradise City logo appears, and the camera zooms out, showing that it was a video on a laptop. The laptop is closed, revealing that it was Sonic who was watching the video.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna enjoy ourselves here, aren't we?" Sonic asks.

"I can enjoy any place, as long as you're there, Sonic." answered Amy, who was standing a few feet away.

They were on a ferry that was bringing them straight to the city. It was just the two of them, as Tails was already in the city. He was able to gain ownership of the Junk Yards in the city, and rename them "Tails' Workshop".

There was one thing that both Sonic and Amy did and didn't know at the same time. That was, that when they got to the city, they were meeting up with a group of true "characters", per say.

The boat arrived, and they got off. Their only form of transportation was a small, blue sport-utility-vehicle. They would need something more in order to have a good time in this city...so, they headed to the Workshop in Silver Lake.

When they arrived, Tails was inside fixing up an old pickup truck. It was an old Hunter Reliable (a truck similar to a Chevrolet truck from the '50s). Sonic and Amy walked up to him.

"Hey, Tails! Whatcha' working on?" Sonic asked.

"I'm working on this truck. It's going to be my parts delivery truck. Don't worry, you guys aren't gonna be stuck without a cool ride. I've got you covered!" Tails said as he walked into the storage area of the shop. He brought out a large, monstrous truck. The interesting thing was...it was pink and red! Then, he went back in and brought out a blue and white modern muscle car. "Well. Here you go! The Takedown 4X4 (large truck that looks like a mix of an old Toyota, an old Dodge, an old Ford and an old Chevy, all from the 80's) is for Amy. The GT (modern muscle car that looks a lot like the new Camaro) is for Sonic." Tails explained.

"How come she gets the truck and I'm stuck with this?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Because you like fast stuff. Amy's truck matches that big hammer of hers!" Tails responded.

They both got in their vehicles and drove off. Amy immediately set the on board nav-screen to the nearest diner.

When they arrived at the diner, which is located near Silver Lake itself, on the border of the region of the same name, there was a smell in the air that Sonic just couldn't resist...

"Do I smell..."

Then, they hear tires screech, and look out the windows of their vehicles. There, behind them, stood another GT Concept, similar to Sonic's, except it was black with white stripes. It's driver stepped out. He looked a bit like Sonic does, but he was black with a white stripe that was, not in the middle, but more offset to the right...

"Hey. Name's Axel. Tails told me you'd be around here. He had me come here to meet you guys."

"Hey. I'm Sonic and this is..."

Sonic gets bumped out of the way.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Amy. If you don't know, I'm his girlfriend." Amy said, confidently. "Well. I'm gonna head in. You guys coming?" she finished before walking inside.

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly." Sonic responded. After Amy was inside, the silence broke.

"Is she really your girlfriend?" Axel asked.

"That's what she thinks, but I'm not too sure, to be honest."

"Well, if you come to a decision, just tell her what you feel."

"Ok. Let's go in. I think I smell chili or something."

They went inside. Sonic's nose wasn't lying to him. He saw that Amy had already ordered for both Sonic and herself. It was something he couldn't seem to resist.

"Hey, Sonic. Wanna chili dog?"

"YES!" He grabbed it and ate it in one bite.

"Wow...he's quite the eater." Axel stated.

"Hello. What can I get ya?" the guy at the counter asked.

"I'll take a chicken sandwich, chips and a Pepsi."

"Ok. Coming right up!"

"So. How about a trip to the lake afterwards?" Axel asked.

"Can't swim." Sonic replied.

"Ok. How about the mall?"

"Too crowded."

"How about that airfield I've been hearing about?"

"Sounds good to me."

Axel got his meal, they finished up and they drove off. Little did they know, they were about to meet up with the craziest group of folks on the planet.

At the Airfield...

"Wow. So this is the airfield? I like this place already!" Sonic stated.

Axel nodded in agreement.

Then, a gray and blue Jansen P12 Track Package (sports car similar in design to a Lamborghini Countach) pulled up, with a red Carson Opus (lowrider, similar to any of various cars related to the lowrider lifestyle) in tow. Out of the P12 stepped a hedgehog, just shy of Sonic's height, whose color matched her car. The driver of the Opus also stepped out. He was a bit taller, and also matched his car.

"Hello. You Sonic?" the red (with a little of a yellowish tone added) hedgehog asked.

"Yeah. And you are?" Sonic replied.

"You might not remember too well, but I'm your cousin. Fuego."

"Oh. I remember, it's just been a long time."

"Yeah. I don't think I've introduced you to my sister, though. This is Skye."

"Hi." She said, before locking her focus on Axel, who was sitting on the hood of his GT.

"We're both new to the city, like you. I hope we can get used to this place, I heard it was crazy here." Fuego stated.

"Who knows whats in store for us." Axel replied. "By the way, the name's Axel."

"Nice to meet ya. I already know who the pink one is, so no introduction is needed. Sonic already told me about Amy years ago." Fuego responded.

Then, another bunch of cars pulled in. First, a dark red Hunter Civilian (four door, very similar in design to the current Dodge Charger). Then, an aqua green GT with a blue stripe. And, finally, a black Montgomery Hawker with a red stripe (British sports car, very similar in design to a TVR Sagaris). Another hedgehog stepped out of the Civilian, also matching the color of his car. He was followed by yet another one, who got out of the GT, also matching his car. Finally, a black and red one stepped out. That one was Shadow.

"So, you guys finally made it. Took ya long enough." Amy said to the red hedgehog.

"Well, sorry. We got lost on the way here." he responded. "Hey, the name's Flare. This is Whiplash." He pointed to the aqua and blue hedgehog. Flare looked like the kind of hedgehog who meant business. Whiplash, on the other hand, looked quite hyper.

"Hey! Wahtsup?" Whiplash said quickly.

"Not too much. How about you?" Sonic responded.

"Pretty good. We're Amy's cousins." Flare responded.

"Ok, now that the family get together is done, can I speak? It's really important." Shadow asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic responded.

"I heard there was someone in town that was after the emeralds. You better keep an eye out."

"Will do."

*Shadow's phone rings*

"Hello?...What?...You didn't tell me you were here in town!...What?...You want me to go shopping for you, so you could have time to unpack?...What do you think I am? Your attendant?...Fine. I'll do it." He hangs up. "Well, I've got a job to take care of. I'll give you more information when I get it." He gets in the Hawker and drives off.

"Well. That was something." Sonic said. Then, he looks at the clock in his car. "It's getting towards sunset. I guess we should be headed to the Workshop. Tails set up the place so we could live there while we are here."

"If that's the case, could I stay with you, then?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Sure. I've got no problem with that." Sonic responded.

"YAY! Thank you SO much!" Amy responded, before clamping right onto Sonic.

"Ok. Let's get going!" They all went to the Workshop, right there next to the Airfield on Nelson Way. That is where they would spend their days in Paradise City.

Everyone went into their little "houses" when they arrived. Well...almost everybody...

"Well, Sonic. You've got Amy staying with you every night now. Don't you think the two of you belong together now?" Axel asked Sonic, who was looking up at the nighttime sky.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm gonna take her somewhere special tomorrow. Problem is, where?"

"You'll figure it out. See ya in the morning." Axel responded before heading inside.

"Yeah. I'll figure it out." Sonic said before calling it a day. He was tired, and he had someone waiting for him.

The next day...

Sonic wakes up and looks around. He sees that Amy was still sleeping on the couch that she was sleeping on all night.

"Good. She hasn't tried to make any _moves_ on me..." Sonic thought to himself, shuddering at the last words of that thought. "I need to make it over to Axel's place without waking her up."

Sonic got up, and walked out of the "house". When he arrived at Axel's place, Axel already had breakfast ready.

"Hey, buddy! How was your night?" He asked Sonic.

"Pretty peaceful, actually. Amy's still on the couch, sleeping."

Then, in the background...

"_Sonic? Oh, Sonic? Where are you?" a familiar voice called._

"I guess I spoke too soon."

"Looks like you've got someone lookin' for ya!" Axel said, laughing.

"Well. I'm gonna head to the bathroom quick. If she asks, I'm not here right now." Sonic said as he walked out of the room.

(knock at the door)

Axel got up to answer.

"Hey, Axel? Have you seen Sonic around? Is he here?" Amy asked when the door opened.

"Nope. I have no idea where he is. Sorry." Axel responded.

"Ok. I'll just keep lookin'." After that, she walked away.

"Ok. The coast is clear."

Sonic stepped back out of the bathroom.

"Thanks. I don't want to risk ruining the surprise." Sonic stated.

"What's the surprise?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I did, you'd tell someone else, and it'll cycle around until it reaches Amy. And we don't want that, do we?" Sonic responded.

"No, I guess we don't."

"Good. I'm going downtown, it's time to put part one into action." Sonic opened the door and snuck out of the shop, unseen.

2 hours later, Downtown...

Sonic is walking out of the Film Reel video rental, with a movie in his hand.

"Ok. I think this oughta work. I got a movie, some soft-serve, Cracker Jack and some popcorn. It's time to get back before the ice cream melts." Sonic gets in his GT and drives back. Little does he know that 3 blocks away, he'd be seen by a pink 4X4.

"Well well well...look who I found. I think this is the perfect time to test this thing out." the truck follows Sonic.

Sonic looks in his rear view mirror and sees the truck.

"Oh no. Amy found me! I better get moving and lose her, fast!" Sonic slammed on the gas pedal and the boost. He was flying down the South Bay Expressway, too fast for the truck to keep up. In minutes, he was on the eastern side of Silver Lake, less than a mile away from the shop. He just had to get the stuff in his "house" before Amy found him again. He ran inside with the bag of stuff in his hand, and put the Cracker Jack boxes, popcorn and DVD in the cabinet, and the ice cream in the freezer.

When Sonic was done, he stepped outside, with the feeling of weight lifted off of his shoulders. Then, a Watson Revenge Racer (race car similar in design to a Ferrari Enzo) slid up to Sonic. The car was a pearlescent mix of silver, beige and a little black. The driver, a fox, stepped out of the car. His fur seemed to match his car, but it was far from as shiny.

"Hello! You Sonic the Hedgehog?" the wolf asked in a Scottish accent.

"Yeah, and you are?" Sonic replied.

"Name's Max. I'm from Scotland. Just got here to Paradise City."

"Nice to meet ya." Sonic responded.

Then, there was a beeping from the dashboard of Sonic's GT. He walked up and pressed a button on the steering wheel, which was flashing. The screen in the middle of the dashboard lit up, and a voice spoke:

"Incoming message from: Tails."

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails said as his face appeared on the screen. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I just met this guy from Scotland. His name's Max."

"Cool. If you're wondering how I'm doing this, it's because I installed a audio/video communication center in your car. All cars in the city have them."

"Wow! That's convenient! But also inconvenient at the same time."

"Whys that?" Tails asks.

"Because of...well, you know."

"Right. Almost forgot about that."

Then, Flare's Civilian pulls up. He gets out of the car.

"Guys! I just saw Amy's truck at the Naval Yard, but she wasn't there. I think something might have happened." He explained.

"That's not good." Sonic responded.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand. You just stay here, Flare and I are gonna go looking around for some clue as to where she could have gone."

Flare and Sonic got in their cars and drove off.

"Incoming transmission from: Shadow."

"Sonic. I've got good news and bad news."

"Good news first."

"Ok. It seems that I've figured out who is after the Emeralds and what he's driving. Look out for a Green Carson Annihilator (classic '70s muscle car that looks like a '71 Plymouth Road Runner) with black stripes. The bad news, I saw the car drive away, and guess what I saw sitting in the passenger seat."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"It was Amy's hammer. He must have gotten to her. You must find the car. It'll lead you to her, hopefully."

"Ok. We're on it."

Transmission ended.

They sped down Nelson Way, making a left at the end onto E. Lake Dr. They made their way to I-88 and saw the car. They followed close behind.

"Incoming transmission from: Unknown Source."

"Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been a long time. It's just too bad it had to be on these terms." It was the Anti-Sonic, Scourge.

"What do you want?"

"Well, It seems someone was sneaking around my hideout, and got caught. Unless you can beat me again, it will be the last thing she ever does." He turns the camera towards the middle of the seat, where an aftermarket pass-through to the trunk was open. In the dimly lit trunk, lying on her side, tied up, was Amy.

"You let her go, Scourge, or prepare to face the consequences." Sonic yelled at this sight.

"Then meet me at the Stadium. I'll be the one with the green Annihilator."

"Um...we know. We're right behind you."

"Oh...well then, meet me there NOW!" He sped off ahead and Sonic and Flare followed at a high rate of speed, but having a hard time catching up to the old muscle car. Soon enough, they arrived at the Wildcats Stadium. Scourge's car was sitting in the middle of the field. There was a truck with a crane attached to it, and a scissor lift next to it. Sonic looked at the crane and saw Amy dangling, upside down, from a cable, still tied up.

"Ok, you've gone WAY too far this time." Sonic yelled.

"So, it's not like you're gonna stop me. When I'm finished with you, I'm going after the Emeralds." Scourge laughed.

"You'll never get away with this. We will beat you." Flare yelled.

"Like that's gonna happen!" Scourge laughed again.

Then, Sonic ran at high speed towards Scourge. It seems Scourge was a bit slower than usual, because he couldn't get out of his way. Sonic slammed him into the air. He flew across the stadium and then when he got up, he ran at full blast towards Sonic. Maybe he was still as fast. He just missed Sonic, as he stepped out of the way.

"All right, I've just about had enough of you!" Flare yelled at the top of his voice. "Flame Blast!" Then, he shot a very large, fiery blast at Scourge. This sent him flying into the wall above the southern entrance to the stadium.

He fell down, only to land on the hood of a moving Hawker. Shadow had arrived. When he stopped the car, Scourge rolled off, and looked up, and then reached for the pocket of his jacket. But, the keys to the crane and scissor lift were not there!

"Where are they?" Scourge yelled.

"Looking for these?" a voice said. It was Tails, who was flying over him. He was holding the keys. "Sonic, catch!" he tossed the keys to Sonic, who quickly ran to the scissor lift, and tried to start it up, but it wouldn't start up. So, he went to the truck with the crane. He started the truck and lowered the crane slowly. When it was down as much as possible, he ran over to untie Amy.

"Amy! Are you ok?" Sonic asked. She didn't look like she was in any bit good shape, she was extremely sore, and wouldn't speak.

Then, Scourge randomly passed out, and a box fell from the scoreboard. It broke, revealing the Chaos Emeralds.

"Now, to get rid of this scum." Shadow said. He picked up Scourge, threw him in the air, and then...

Shadow ends up going Super Shadow and knocks him clear across the sky. He ended up landing in front of a cop car that was on the way to the stadium.

So, Scourge got arrested, and thrown in jail. Now, was the matter of getting Amy to a safe resting place. So, Sonic put her in his car, and drove off. Tails got in Flare's Civilian and Shadow followed as well.

When they arrived at the shop in Silver Lake, they immediately got her into Sonic's bed. He stood at her side, worried about what might happen.

"If it wasn't for me trying to ditch her on the way back from my shopping trip, none of this would have happened." Sonic said, facing the others. They were standing behind him, hoping this is as bad as it would get.

"It's ok, Sonic. I don't think any of us could have prevented this." Shadow told him.

"Guys, do you think you could leave the room, I don't want a crowd around right now." Sonic said.

The others left, and it was just Sonic at the bedside.

"I'm so sorry. I really wish this hadn't happened. I just...hope you'll be ok...I'm not sure what I'd do without you..." Sonic said with his head tilted down.

Suddenly there was movement, and he saw himself face to face with Amy, who was still quite weak, but recovering.

"It's ok, Sonic. I forgive you." She stuck out her right hand, and Sonic grabbed it. Then, she pulled him in, and put his forehead against hers. Then, Sonic reached his other hand out and pulled her into a hug. When they broke away, she went back to laying flat on the bed.

"You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning, ok?" Sonic said.

"Ok."

Then, just as Sonic was about to leave the room to sleep on the couch...

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching out for me. I owe you one."

"Ok. When you get better, I'm gonna take you somewhere very special."

"I can't wait."

Then, he was at the door...

"Good night, boyfriend." she said.

Sonic froze at that, and realized that he had to tell her, but not now. Not yet...

(Dream Sequence)

An empty room, lightning flashes and thunder rolls. Sonic stands alone, then suddenly...

"Sonic! Help!" a voice screams.

Sonic ran to follow the voice. He reaches an open door and ran in. There, he found Amy lying on the ground. He checked to see if she was ok. There was no response. Sonic tried all he could to revive her, but alas, all in vein. It was too late.

"No...this can't be!...NO!!!" he screamed.

Then, a voice spoke...like as if it came from nowhere...

"Sonic...why couldn't you have been there to protect me?"

Sonic looked up and tried to find the voice, but he couldn't. He looked back at Amy's lifeless body.

"I...can't believe this...I never got a chance to tell you...I..."

(end dream sequence)

Then, Sonic woke up in a cold sweat.

"It was just a dream." he looked around, got up and walked through the bedroom doorway. There, he saw Amy lying in bed. He put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened and looked at him.

"Sonic...is there something wrong?" she asked.

Sonic lifted his hand and put it on his forehead.

"I guess I had a bad dream. But, it did make me think. The only reason you're still here with us is because I was there to save you. I guess you can say I was put here to protect you., like we were meant to be..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Together?" Amy finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I was going to say. I guess I'm trying to tell you that I..." Another sentence he couldn't finish.

"Yes?"

"I...I...really care for you, and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Sonic said, trying to conceal his true feelings for her.

"So, are you saying you..." now, Amy was speechless.

"I didn't say what you think I'm saying. As far as I know, we're at least as close as family, I can tell you that."

"Ok, Sonic. You can tell me when you're ready."

"Remember when I said that I'd take you somewhere special?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you're well enough to get out of bed and move around, I'll take you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok, Sonic. Good night." Amy went back to sleep.

Sonic looked at the clock, and it was nearly 3 am. He had lost a bit of sleep. He went to the couch and tried to make up for it.

That morning...

"Yo! Sonic, wake up!" a voice said, trying to wake him up.

"What?" he had finally awaken. He saw that it was Axel who woke him up.

"Look who's up and about this morning!" Axel points over across the room. Sonic looked.

"Hi, Sonic!" It was Amy. She was surprisingly (and almost miraculously) up about and back to her perky, young self again.

"Good to see you back to your normal self again."

"Well, I'm still a little sore, but I'll manage." she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, Sonic! Shadow stopped by and left you a little something." Axel carried over a box. Inside, were all of the Emeralds. "He said they'd be better off in your hands."

"All right. I'll keep them safe. I guess that's two things I need to protect."

"Well, don't lose focus of either, ok?"

"I know. But, I need you to look after these Emeralds. I've got a promise to keep."

"Takin' your girlfriend out for a day on the town?" Axel responds, jokingly.

"She's...(whispers) She's not my girlfriend. Well...at least not yet." Sonic responded.

"So...today's the day? You know what that means, right?"

There's a silence, then Amy walks back in the room from the kitchen, and then, walks outside.

"So, what does it mean?"

"Before now, she chased you, and even tried to force you to marry her. If the two of you get together, I'm sure the chasing will slow down, but she'll probably try even harder to get you to marry her. You better watch your back."

"Rest assured, I will. This is going to be a long day."

Then, there was a big "bang" outside.

The door opened, and Amy walked in, her face covered in a smoky black residue that smelled a lot like oil.

"What the heck happened to you?" Sonic and Axel asked in unison.

"The...(coughs) 4X4's engine is toast. I'm officially out of a ride."

"That's terrible. I'll be right back." Sonic said before walking out of the room. Amy looked over at Axel with a questioning look on her face. Then, Sonic walked back in the room with a box in his hand.

Amy noticed that it was a small, black box.

"Sonic? That box...does it have what I think it has inside?" she asked.

"No. It's not what you think, although what's inside is quite special." he opened the box. Inside was a keyring with three keys on it. Also, there was a beautiful keychain. It was a ruby rose, set in white gold, with an emerald leaf and stem.

"Wow! It's beautiful! Thank you SO much!" Then, she wrapped her arms around Sonic and pulled him in close. It seemed to last a long time.

"Amy? Don't you want to see what the keys are for?" Sonic asked, hoping to get his plan started.

"Absolutely!" And, with that, they walked outside to the storage lot. There, were four shapes under covers. That meant one of them doesn't need a key, which meant that is was extra special.

Sonic walked over to the first one, and pulled off the cover. The removal of the cover revealed a pink and red Montgomery Hyperion (British sports car from the 60's that looks a bit like a Jaguar and an Aston Martin fused together quite well). This car was clad in chrome, and is a symbol of pure British sports tourer.

Then, the second car was uncovered. This one was another Montgomery. This one, though, was more modern car, the Hawker. It was quite identical to Shadow's, but it was pink, and not black. It still had the red stripes. Also, it had a special custom license plate. To the left, it had a rose on it. To the right of the rose was the word "ROSE".

The third cover came off, and this one was a little longer in it's wheelbase. It was a pink and red Krieger 616 (basically, it was like a BMW M3). It had a neat spider paint job. This one was the A176 package, more famously known as the "Arachno Sport Edition". Very rare.

That took care of the keys, so that left one car remaining. It was not as tall, and lower to the ground. The cover came off, and it was revealed to be a pink, red and black Krieger Uberschall 8 (Pretty similar to a Le Mans car or a Daytona Prototype). Amy's eyes grew wide, and she was speechless. This car was so amazing, she couldn't believe it was hers. Thoughts were running through her head.

"Wow! I wonder what was running through his head when he got these! I think he's losing his ability to hide his feelings for me. This must be what today is about. I'll just play along with it, I guess." Amy thought to herself.

"So, where are we going, Sonic?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." Sonic responded.

"I love surprises!"

"Well, let's get going!"

They got into Sonic's GT, and drove off towards the more populated part of the city.

They arrived at Paradise Square, home of the MCS shopping center. The first stop was the DJR Sports store, this is where they would buy a number of pieces of sports equipment. They would need them, with all of the numerous sports fields in the city. Then, they headed off to Paradise City Pizza.

"So, how are you enjoying your day out?" Sonic asked.

Amy gave him a thumbs up as she was eating a slice of pizza.

"That's good." Sonic looked at his watch.

12:35.

When they finished lunch, they drove over to the shopping center area of Lambert Pkwy and Hamilton Avenue. So many stores, plus the West Acres and Twin Bridges malls. They spent the afternoon shopping, ending up at the Twin Bridges Mall on Hamilton.

Sonic looked at his watch again on the way out of the mall.

4:49.

Nearly dinner time. Sonic had set reservations at a restaurant over on Big Surf Island. The bridge was under construction for nearly 2 years, and has just opened up last July.

When they arrived on the island for the first time, Sonic was already planning the rest of the night. It starts with a trip to one of the best restaurants on the island, The Loop. Located right underneath the bridge, it is known for it's all-you-can-eat mega-buffet.

When they arrived, the place was nearly packed. Fortunately, Sonic had already set a reservation, and their table was ready. The buffet had SO much food, it was impossible to go without eating.

After finishing, they were about to move on to their next destination. Problem was, though...they had no idea where to go.

"Sonic? Why isn't the car moving?" Amy asked.

"I don't know where we're going next. It's my first time here, too."

"I thought you always had the directions, and always knew what to do next!"

"We're not lost, we're just...not sure where to go."

"Well, let's go around and try to find somewhere."

And, they did just that. They drove around, going from one tourist attraction to the next. They drove around until it was 7:40. Then, Sonic noticed something...

"Hey! There's a pier! Let's go there."

They parked the car on the pier and Sonic got out and sat on the hood.

"You know...you're missing out on a beautiful view of the ocean and a beautiful sunset by just sitting in the car."

Amy listened and sat next to him. Then, she looked at him.

"Sonic? Isn't this just beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah. Number two on my list of most beautiful things." Sonic responded.

"What's number one?"

"You should know. You're it."

"Really? Do you mean it?"Amy asked.

"Absolutely. I never told you this before, but, you're the closest thing I've ever had to perfection. In fact, you may as well be perfection, in my opinion." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, you're too much. You know that?"

They both laughed.

"I've gotta tell you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I'd do." he moved closer to her. "You complete me, Amy, and I want you to know that, no matter what, I'll always be there for you."

"Sonic...If you're gonna say it, just go ahead. I'm waiting."

"All right. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"SONIC!" a voice yelled. They turned around and found something they weren't expecting to see. It was a pink P12. But, there was something special about it. It's wheels were tilted, and not touching the ground. This car was hovering. Based alone on his knowledge, he was expecting someone to shout the phrase "Great Scott!", but no one did. The driver side window opened. Sonic walked over.

"Didn't expect to see me here, did you, loverboy?" It was none other than Rouge the Bat.

"No, actually. I didn't, and who are you calling "loverboy"? Shouldn't you be trying to find your little boyfriend?"

"And that would be who?"

"Never mind. Why are you here?"

"I had to find you. Word is, you know where the emeralds are."

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you."

"Whatever, suit yourself. I'll find them myself. Later!" And, with that, her car hovered away.

Sonic walked back to Amy and the GT.

"Ok...sorry to keep you waiting. What I'm trying to say is...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...I..."

"Sonic! Just say it already!"

"I..."

Then, Sonic grabbed her hands, pulled her close and put his forehead against hers.

"Amy...I love you."

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"I guess not. Also, it just makes this easier to do."

Then, he moved his hands from hers, and put his arms around her. Then, he pressed his lips against hers. She followed along, and it seemed to last forever.

"I think we should be heading back home. It's getting late." Sonic said after he finally pulled away, looking at his watch.

9:24.

"Wow! We've been here a long time. Let's get home, I'm tired." Amy responded, then yawned.

They left, and actually shared the bed for the first time in this city.

The next morning...

Sonic is in the shower, while Amy is making breakfast. The cell phone rings.

Amy answers.

"Hello?"

"Is Sonic there?" It was Flare.

"He's a little busy at the moment, what do you need?"

"Tell him to meet us at the parking garage in Palm Bay Heights, immediately! Ok, Amy?"

"What's going on?"

"Scourge broke out of the police station, and is on a rampage in the Downtown area! Tell him to get here, ASAP!"

"Got it, Flare!"

She hangs up.

"SONIC! WE HAVE A SITUATION DOWNTOWN!!!" Amy screamed.

Sonic burst out of the bathroom, and was somehow dry already. He went straight out to his car.

"Wow...he's even fast at drying himself off..." Amy said to herself before walking outside, but not without grabbing the bacon and pancakes.

They were driving on their way to the parking garage...

"Amy, make sure you don't get breakfast all over my car's interior, ok?"

"No problem. I'm not really a messy eater, you know."

"True."

Then, they arrived at the garage on Lambert Pkwy. When they reached the top, the whole gang was there. Shadow's Hawker, Flare's Civilian, Skye's P12, Whiplash's GT, Axel's GT, Fuego's Opus, Max's Revenge Racer and another GT. This one looked like Sonic's, but it was red with the white stripes, not blue and white. The driver stepped out. Sonic recognized him immediately.

"Sonic, I heard what was going on and got to Paradise City as quickly as possible!" It was none other than Knuckles, Sonic's friend and, somewhat, rival.

"Good to have you here. Now we've got the whole gang here."

Then, another trio of cars arrived. One, a purple Citizen, similar to Flare's. The second, a bright silver, almost platinum-like, Revenge Racer. Finally, Rouge's 88 Special arrived (the 88 Special is the hovering P12 mentioned earlier). The driver of the Citizen stepped out. She was a purple cat, standing just taller than her car. The driver of the Revenge Racer also got out, he also matched his car, having a shimmering glow to his silver fur. Basically, the word that describes him best...is silver. Mainly, because that's his name.

"Sorry we couldn't get here earlier, it's just that Blaze here forgot to fill up the tank of her car, and ran out on the way here from the point of which we arrived from the time stream. Yes, these cars came with us from our time." Silver stated.

"Oh, great. "Mr. Shining Example" is here." Knuckles said quietly.

"I heard that, knucklehead! I'm still ticked off from the last time we met. I don't want to talk about it though."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Guys, can't we get along and focus on the problem at hand?" Blaze asked, standing between the two of them.

"Fine. We'll settle this later."

"Ok, everybody! Let's roll out!" Flare yelled. Everyone got in their cars, and drove off.

On the way there, they heard a big explosion, and a chunk of a random building came flying at Sonic's GT. He quickly swerved out of the way, and it missed him.

"That was close!" Sonic said.

"You're telling me!" Amy responded.

They arrived at Paradise Square, the cars were parked in the garage on Fry Avenue, and they all saw first-hand the damage that has been done. The entrance to the DJR Sports store was blown wide open, leaving a gaping hole in the front of the building. The CrashFM tower-shaped sign had collapsed onto the street below. There were cars scattered on the ground like litter. Most were either upside down or on their side.

Then, in the middle of it all, stood Scourge. He was surrounded by three empty police cars. The police had taken cover in the mall. Scourge seemed quite worn out.

The gang ran up to him, and Flare, out of his own rage and fury, ran up and punched him right in the jaw. Scourge went flying into a billboard that was still standing. He fell down to the ground, and suddenly, the large McDonald's billboard fell off of it's pole, landing hard on top of him.

"Wow. That was easy." Flare stated.

But, it wasn't gonna go down that quickly. The billboard suddenly went flying up in the air, slamming into a nearby building. Scourge had recovered, and charged towards Flare. He slammed him with a crushing blow to the back. Scourge stood over him, looking down. But, he was unaware of the beating he was about to get.

First, Sonic came in at high speed with a punch to the jaw.

Then, Knuckles followed up with another crushing blow.

Then, he was slammed in the head by Amy and her hammer.

Shadow stood in front of him and gave him another punch, but, this time it was right to the head. He went flying, only to be caught by Rouge, who threw him to Fuego, who stuffed him into a mailbox.

Then, Amy came in with her hammer again, crushing the box.

Skye picked up the crumpled box and tossed it to Sonic, who, with Amy on his shoulders, sprinted all the way to the highest point on Big Surf Island...the Ski Jump.

There, Amy put the box near the edge of the huge ramp. Then, she took her hammer out.

"FORE!!!" she yelled, as she swung her hammer like a golf club, hitting the box, sending it flying onto a trash barge, which was heading out of the city.

"I don't think we're gonna be hearing from him anytime soon." Sonic stated. Amy hopped back on his shoulders and they sprinted back to the mainland.

When they arrived...

"Good thing I'm a tough one, he could have killed me with that punch!" Flare exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be horrible." Sonic responded. He looks around at Paradise Square. "Wow. This place is a mess. I'd hate to be the one to have to clean up this..." Then, Sonic was hit in the head by a falling brick. "...wreck-age..." he fell to the ground with a thud. "OW!!!" He yelled. "THAT HURT!!!"

Everyone else just laughed, except Shadow and Silver.

Later, back at the workshop...

"Man! You should have been there, Tails. It was epic!" Axel stated after explaining what happened.

"Really? So, you finally got rid of him?"

"Yeah, sent him out with the trash." Sonic responded.

"That's good. Now, what are we going to do with the Emeralds now?" Shadow asked.

"Good question. Tails, could you go grab them for me?" Sonic asked.

"No problem." he walked out of the room and came back. "They're not there! They've been stolen!"

"Great! This is bad, real bad." Axel said.

"Well, I'm gonna head off, I'm meeting Knuckles on 5th street for a special mission." Shadow said before walking out.

"Let's look around, maybe they got misplaced." Sonic stated.

Meanwhile...

10 minutes later...

5th Street, Palm Bay Heights

Shadow pulls up in his Hawker. Knuckles' GT is already there.

"Shadow, tell me again why we're here." Knuckles said.

"We're here because I heard that Rouge has the Master Emerald stashed somewhere in her apartment. You need to get in there, and find it."

"Why me?"

"Because, I've gotta go get my car's oil changed. You've got half an hour to find it before she returns."

"All right. I'm going in."

He walks inside, and Shadow drives off.

Inside...

"Where could it be? Fridge?...No, too small....Icebox?....maybe...Closet?...Yes! It's gotta be there." He runs straight to the closet, which is a huge walk-in. "There's a wooden crate!" He smashes the crate. Inside, it's not the Master Emerald, but the regular Emeralds! "So, she stole the Emeralds and brought them here!" Then, he notices a safe. "What's this?" It was apparently a high-tech, translucent safe. Inside, was the Master Emerald. Knuckles picks it up, along with the others, and also, a random book from a table that caught his eye. He was putting them in a bag, when...

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" a voice yelled. Knuckles turned around to find Rouge standing behind him.

"Um...you see...I..." Then, he sees a window. He throws the safe, shattering the window, and sending it to the ground outside. Then, he grabs the bag and jumps out.

He quickly shoves everything in the trunk and drives off, quickly. Within a short amount of time, Rouge is in hot pursuit in her 88 Special. He drives off towards the mountains, hoping to lose her on the long, winding drive on North Rouse Drive to North Mountain. He speeds ahead, losing sight of her just before the Crystal Summit Wind Farm. He hides in a pipeline that's being constructed.

"Drat! He got away! I'll find him sooner or later." Rouge said to herself out of frustration.

Then...

"Incoming transmission from: Shadow" The in-car communication system says.

"What is it, Shadow?" Knuckles answers.

"You got the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah, I also found the other Emeralds, too. I also found this book."

"What kind of book?" Shadow asks.

"Well, the first 50 pages are all gems and jewelry. But, the pages after that are...all you!" Knuckles laughs.

"What the heck do you mean?"

"I mean, it's all pictures of you, with writing to go along with it! I even found this note inside." Knuckles puts the note to the communicator's camera. Shadow reads it.

"It says...'Note to self, remember that you're only making him do your shopping because that's what we girls usually make them do in a relationship. Or...so I've been told. Just make sure you don't tell him, because he doesn't know, and I don't want him to find out yet.'...so...she's saying that she thinks I'm her..." Shadow was speechless.

"Yes, she thinks you're to her as Sonic is to Amy. I find it quite funny, actually. I always thought she had a thing for you, I guess I was right all along!" Knuckles bursts out in laughter.

"(growls) Ok, buddy. You're gonna pay for that! You're gonna get what's coming to ya!" Shadow yelled.

Then, a knock on the door could be heard on Shadow's end of the line. Yes, Shadow had a communicator installed in his house.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Over at Shadow's place...

Shadow walked to the door and opened it up. There, he saw what, at this moment, was his worst nightmare. It was Rouge.

"What...do you want...?" Shadow asked, nervously.

"Did you send Knuckles to break into my apartment and steal the Emeralds?" she asked.

"Um....yes. He also seemed to have picked up a book while he was there." Shadow responded.

"Did he say what it was?"

"He showed me on the communicator. It was a pink photo album. He found a note in it, and showed it to me."

"HE DID WHAT??!!" Rouge screamed at him.

"Yeah, that's not my fault, that's his. I've gotta say, you've got some way of hiding a secret, you know that?"

"Well, it's not one anymore, now, is it?"

"No. It's not."

"Well, I'm really gonna get him this time. He's just crossed the line." She was just about to close the door when...

"Wait! I've got something to say." Shadow said. "I'm actually glad he showed me the note. You're not really supposed to force that kind of task on a guy in a relationship. Not that we are even in one, anyway! Well...not until now."

"What do you mean?"

"You oughta know."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Just not literally."

They both laughed at that.

"Well, I guess that settles that, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"Well, I've gotta get my emeralds back. See ya later!" Rouge shut the door and left.

"Wow. That was great." was all Shadow could say.

Back at the workshop...

Sonic was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Amy on his shoulder. Flare was also watching.

The news was on, reporting on what had happened that afternoon.

"I've got a feeling that this is just the beginning of the craziness of this city." Flare stated.

"Yeah. Who knows what's gonna happen next." Sonic replied. He gets up and walks to the window. He stares out of it. (camera zooms out from the window to a view of the whole city. Screen goes dark)

The end...for now.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well. It really feels good to get this thing finished. The next ones won't be as long, unless they're any big "specials". As you might guess, I'm planning to write these like a TV show. Now, there's the matter of all that copyright stuff...**

**Sonic and other characters - © Sega 1991-2010**

"**Paradise City" - © Guns N' Roses – 1988 Geffen Records**

**Burnout Paradise - © EA Games and Criterion Games 2008 – 2010**

**McDonald's - © McDonald's 2010**

**Stay tuned for the next "episode"!**


End file.
